organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tesla Man
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tesla Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richard Starkey (Talk) 22:28, November 19, 2011 hey tesla ghess what i just made alies with the mannino crime family and am about to with the sothern riders all have 680 people on my side you better make alies with the cats or some other gangTomahawk23 04:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) street punks you say were dressed as swat teams theres kevlar under are rain coatsTomahawk23 14:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm, sounds like something strangely similar to what George S. Patton said. Anyways, thank you for your payment. Kingofawosmeness777 23:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright then. Kingofawosmeness777 01:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I figure. Why not? Kingofawosmeness777 22:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah come, one. What harm can he do? Kingofawosmeness777 23:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) He has yet to damage much. Kingofawosmeness777 02:36, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Umm Tesla, given that KOA said that are war was unrealistic and deleted the blog. Does that mean that we end the war? Or should we make a new blog?Tomahawk23 12:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I am willing to make peace negotiations. The main reason we attacked was because you were constantly threatning us and wanted to go to war for no reason, and your a psychopath. So we figured war was immenient. Most logically making the first blow would be a smart move. I am willing to make peace negotiations. If not being on your home turf won't do nothing.Tomahawk23 21:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) tesla put up the sothern riders on my team they have agreed to help.Tomahawk23 00:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Our alliance has been formed. Lets let Parliament know the error of their ways. -PB Actually, I have more edits you got 288 I got 404. More pages yes you have made more pages.Tomahawk23 11:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Tesla why would I do that? I don't care about how many edits I have. What happened was you stoped editing for a while, but I kept editing, so yhe. Look I don't want to get into another fight.Tomahawk23 11:54, March 12, 2012 (UTC) The only admins are me, RS, Hawk, Las and temporarliy Omni. It's not really a big deal it's not like being an admin gives you a ton more athourity. I'm sure you'd be a fine admin but when you look at it there isn't really a need for anymore admins because it's not really a big deal. Just because someone is an admin doesn't give them supreme athourtiy, most decisions are made by me with some help from Hawk or Las. But that's about it. Kingofawosmeness777 21:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I've decided to delete your photo of the Kingdom of Angels borders because I found it to be strange, unrealistic and inaccurate being completely oblivious to everything that is actually where you put the borders. It's just all around a bad idea for a territorial map and you're better off listing your territories than making some huge map like that. It will stay deleted. Kingofawosmeness777 21:02, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Message Come to chat when I'm on it. There's somthing we need to discuss. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Expanding End your operations in North America, France, and Russia before we force you to User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 01:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to go to war, and let's just say I have "connections" for France and Russia. If we can negotiate terms then I'm all for it. 19:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, that was me, forgot to log in User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 19:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) No that was omni. I just edited it.Tomahawk23 20:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to need more then that, I don't want to force you to, but if I have to, so be it (BTW, I have nothing against you, it's just buisness User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 20:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to ask you again, leave North America, Russia and France before things get ugly User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 23:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) You were warned, User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/DeClercq, Cobranie, Southern Rider, Zolnerowich Bravta Joint Attack on Kingdom of Angels Overseas Opeations - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki before you respond to anything unless your surrendering please read the comments and my peace offer, because we already got you completely out of Canada Russia France and the US. If your thinking were being stupid if you read the comments it will make sense.Tomahawk23 19:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Since you've been out... Hey, I haven't seen you on any wiki for a while, so I'm just making sure you're notified of this. -LeoLab 16:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, Hawk's given an ultimatum. You might want to respond. -LeoLab 21:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about all of these needless attacks on your actual territory in England. They just got way too carried away and I only wanted to take back the territory in France. I didn't want to have a whole war were they would be raiding places that you own without you even saying anything. So, if it means anything, sorry about us all getting carried away. You might wanna come back on the wiki soon before "someone" (I'm not naming names) tries to go too far. Tell you what tesla, I know that you went underground and have a great plan. Now giving that your probably going to attack me anyways, I accept this proposal under two conditions. #1 being that we get to keep Ontario and you don't bother us there and we don't bother you on Quebec. #2 that I can still sell arms and or lend favors to the other gangs involved, and if you happen to take there territory that I help them take it back. But I would actually say that this war has been a favor. You have spread your belly far to thin, it would only harm you in a gang war in England or something.Tomahawk23 14:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Tesla, after hearing what you know solong as you stay out of my mine and my allies territory I'm cool with whatever your planning.Tomahawk23 15:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply Well, we all assumed you were never coming back. To tell you the truth you weren't at all popular on this wiki and we decided to make your organization defunct and kill Cedric Krieg. Don't get me wrong, you're still welcome on this wiki just the Kingdom of Angels legacy is gone for good. You were gone, what could I do? Take over leadership of your organization? I wasn't going to do that so after a while we all agreed to make it defunct and send you to jail. Sorry but that's how it played out. If you wanna come back you'd have to make a new organization. Keep in mind though, we have at least a half dozen experienced users with powerful organizations now and they won't take kindly to any intimidation. But to be honest a lot of us actually do want you to come back. The decision is up to you. Kingofawosmeness777 16:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You should really come back to the wiki with a new organization. Everyone wants you to and the new users would like to interact with you. They've heard stories. Come on chat soon. Kingofawosmeness777 22:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC) If you wish. I don't care. Kingofawosmeness777 15:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Probably not. Are you Adding: File: ______.jpg or .png? you gotta add that. Also dude, there's no such thing as "drug laundering" and "weapons laundering" if you launder that you're just laundering the profits you make from drugs and weapons or the profits someone else makes from them, which is all categorized as "money laundering". Re: What? How exactly does that set something up for your current wiki? Look if you want to do it fine. Just take out the part about changing the face of organized crime. And add that others speculate he may have just come up with some plan that would've never worked due to his insanity.Tomahawk23 (talk) 22:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Aliance Lucien you took the words strait from my mouth i was thinking of proposeing an allince with you as well, so in short yes i will agree to an aliance. -- Damian "The Green Don" Bridgeman (-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 17:10, September 11, 2012 (UTC)) Thank you tesla for the advice but i think that since the Blu-jayz are the "Peace keepers" of the biker wrold they dont normaly help there allies unless it is requested -- Coool31 ҂ Talk to me or don't i don't care 16:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Spanish Terroritory I agree we will avoid bother each other while both of us begin our operations in Spain in order to prevent conflict between us. Also, in order to prevent conflict I will first go into the human trafficking businuess while you do whatever is you do to start off in Spain. As, for an alliance although I wished to get one early with you I respect your descion to not enter one right away. Although in the future I am willing to enter an alliance with you in order to avoid conflict while we both have operations in Spain. But until that day comes I wish you luck in your work and a nice day.WanderingSkull (talk) 23:42, October 1, 2012 (UTC)WanderingSkull Chat Come to chat really quick if you have the timeTomahawk23 (talk) 23:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Just come to chat and I'll tell youTomahawk23 (talk) 01:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC) yeah calling in a favor, got some trouble with some rebels my late predecessor go tus into som etrouble with and could use some help ethank14 15:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Or we could just do it on pm here.Tomahawk23 (talk) 20:29, November 4, 2012 (UTC) if you need help in spain we can spare some men ethank14 21:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Let us Talk OOC-Let us talk about the ceasefire and negoiate the terms of it. I mean we can't take this heat forever from Law enforcement. But I also need to talk about how we can avoid this from happening again. But remember if we don't find a solution this may never end peacefully. Tell me a time that works best for and we can talk on chat. An old friendWanderingSkull (talk) 21:47, November 9, 2012 (UTC)WanderingSkull Re: Done and done.Tomahawk23 (talk) 02:34, November 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Tesla its Coool, I was hopping you could but some time in on the wiki Enigma has the potential for a great story and possibly some rather interesting people. I know you have College/University studies but it would be a great help to activity around here, i'm tiring not to ask for a whole lot, but i'm getting pretty lonely so to speak. -- User:Coool31 ''' "It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog" 04:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC)